


Advertisement

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [16]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Jareth is not always good at subtle, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Warfare, Silly, although I'm not quite sure he's trying here, passive aggressive attention seeking behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth has done some outrageous things to get Sarah's attention.  This may be the biggest so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advertisement

Sarah gaped at the billboard in stunned disbelief. It took approximately thirty seconds for her bewilderment to slide solidly into blinding rage.

She was going to kill him. She was going to march home, drag out her steel toed studded boots and then she was going to hunt down His Glitteryness and show him exactly what she thought of his latest stunt in what had been an escalating campaign of passive aggressive attention seeking. Well he certainly had her attention now.

While the pose obscured the face (and hands, godsdamn that cheating fairy bastard she still hadn't gotten to see what his hands looked like under the gloves) of the model in the black and white Armani underwear ad, everything else was really rather unmistakable.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #95 Advertisement from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.


End file.
